


樱桃梗

by deltatled



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltatled/pseuds/deltatled
Summary: 听说能用舌头把樱桃梗打成结的人擅长接吻
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 7





	樱桃梗

迦勒底培育的第一批樱桃成熟时，终年不散的暴雪照旧肆虐在设施的玻璃墙外。  
藤丸立香第一时间从实验室搜刮来两箱一天，发放给从者。这种甜蜜多汁的水果在过去的世界里常见，眼下却在英灵中间（以埃尔梅罗二世和梅林为代表）大受欢迎。毕竟大部分时候，他们只会收到不同品种的苹果。而对留守在世界尽头的人们来说，樱桃让人想起遥远又平凡的春天。  
今天是打剑阶种火的日子，恩奇都送走了起床气爆表的挚友，独自在陌生的设施内溜达。年轻御主已经完全把他当做可靠的对王结界，一早就悄悄叮嘱他去领樱桃。  
“呼呼，我又从Dr.罗曼的冰箱里抢到一箱。昨天的两箱一落地就被埋伏在活动室的蝗虫抢完了，别说喊你们了，我连果核都没摸到…..”  
活动室的合金感应门一弹开，数名女性从者围着一大盆樱桃的情形便落入恩奇都的眼中。  
Master，您今天还是晚了一步呐。  
恩奇都想象着辛苦了一整天的御主像投石暴死一般抱住装满果核的碗，笑容便浮现眼中。  
不过，情况又和枪兵想象中不尽相同：樱桃像湿润的宝石堆满了玻璃碗，女孩们神情严峻地盯着空气，脸颊鼓动，一秒、三秒、五秒……一分钟过去了，她们仍然揪着眉头，脸颊鼓鼓，没有吞咽，没有吐核。要不是亲眼看见小伊丽莎白把果子放进口中，恩奇都定会错以为她们在吃达芬奇亲⭐️特质黏黏牛轧糖之类的东西。  
“打搅了，我想来拿一些樱桃。”他一边打招呼，一边歪着头观察她们。  
一手紧张地捏着佩剑，蔷薇皇帝分神对好奇的枪兵比了一个“余准许”的手势。其他人心无旁骛，头也不抬。恩奇都小心地穿过环形沙发的缺口，蹲在玻璃茶几前抓了两把放进自己的小金碗。忽然，他左手边的清姬激动地起身，两颊飞红，小手大喜过望地按在嘴上接住吐出来的东西。  
“是妾身第一个做到！这下、这下夫君一定会对妾身着迷不已吧......啊啊！小清姬——大、胜、利！”  
“诶——？？可恶！竟然要和我抢小鹿仔！”  
紧张的气氛一泻千里。一开口，被咬得只剩几根纤维相连的果梗从伊丽莎白鲜红的小嘴里掉在地毯上。  
“那样妈妈还会夸奖我们吗？”  
杰克托着彻底断成两截的梗子，忐忑地转向身边依旧鼓鼓囊囊的童谣。  
“诸位刚刚是在比赛什么吗？”  
清澈的眼睛转了两圈，恩奇都兴味盎然地问道。

英雄王在温室的李树下找到了独自偷闲的泥人，本打算向他问罪：  
“不但撇下本王在外面逍遥，竟然连迎接本王的礼数也抛在脑后。”  
可在见到他的刹那，怨气就像灰尘似的不值一提地被掸走了。  
神造之人一反常态，没让美妙的身体埋没在宽袍下；如同在乌鲁克春天的节日里，恩奇都换上包着金边的黑色短背心和轻盈的象牙纱裤，缀满金币的腰布像华美的蛇尾，将纤薄的腰胯缠了三圈。王最得意的地方就是自己添上的黑色长手套和黄金腿环，它们恰好箍出四肢微妙的肌肉感，又不让旁人直接看到那无懈可击的肉体。  
李树枝头绽满了细小的白花，无风时也飘零。所有花中最贵重的那朵就随意仰躺在积雪般的落花里，朝坐拥一切的王伸出手去。  
“来呀吉尔，快来陪我躺一会儿。”  
话未说完，王早已换上相称的衣饰在他身侧席地坐下，手指拂去挚友眼睑上的花瓣。那双草色的眼睛向他会心一笑，王这才发觉，挚友的眼尾飞着一抹金粉。上一回如此盛装打扮，是从杉树林讨伐芬巴巴返回，吉尔伽美什在庆典前亲自执笔为他描眼。  
饶是英雄王也猜不透挚友今天兴致高昂的原因。恩奇都的双眼如同睡莲池塘，清澈透明的同时又充满自身都不懂的秘密。  
“恩奇都，这风雪之地也有什么值得你如此欢庆吗？”  
泥人纤长的食指轻轻压了一下王的下唇，示意他要低调，然后在落花中滚了一圈，从李树后抱着一碗樱桃回到他身边，珍而重之地宣告：“因为——今天是吃樱桃的节日。”  
吉尔伽美什支起脑袋凝视他，小泥人对所有浅稚的欢喜郑重其事，叫见识过森罗万象的王怜爱。  
“是吗？那就特准你开示本王，要如何庆祝这节日。让本王愉悦的话，想要什么赏赐都可以提。”  
泥人滴溜溜地朝他微笑，答得掷地有声：“哼哼，笨蛋吉尔，你一定得了过劳的病症所以变傻啦！吃樱桃的节日，当然是除了躺在幼发拉底河堤上吃樱桃、晒太阳以外，别的一律不许干啊！”  
看来即便是生而完全之人，长伴在骄慢的英雄王身边，也免不了耽于享乐。  
吉尔伽美什颇为自得，欣然道：“甚好。恩奇都哟，看来在本王身边的日子里，你这傻瓜也不是毫无长进。就先把这碗樱桃赐给你了好啦。”  
说罢，他从金碗里拈起一粒带梗的樱桃，仗着自己高一头，把鲜艳欲滴的樱桃悬在恩奇都齐眉的位置。他的天之锁像禁不起逗弄的幼猫，翻过身来，把两肘撑在世间最伟大的吉尔伽美什的大腿上，竖起薄韧的上身，扬起脑袋，蓬松的金绿头发和眼角的灿金一齐翘着，像求偶时翎羽艳丽的好斗雄鸟，一口叼住挑衅自己的樱桃。吉尔伽美什欣赏这不得体的模样，指尖顺着泥人从胸前向下颔拉伸的单薄弧线，从幼鸟一样砰砰跳动的心口滑到裹住硬实果肉的唇瓣，隐秘地向神赐的肉体下达谕令：不准零落，不准衰败，永远为唯一的吉尔伽美什绽放。  
泥人微微张口，便把带梗的樱桃和王的指尖一齐吞入口中。他面颊鼓鼓地碾碎甜美的樱桃肉，同时像刚出牙的小兽，调皮地磨咬着指尖。深红的果汁马上从嘴角手指的空隙间淌满他的下巴、流下王的手腕。王吊起嘴角，用手心抹开下颔的汁水，那双yin邪的猩红眼睛似笑非笑地钉住他的小鸽子，然后伸出舌尖慢慢从自己沾满甜汁的掌心舔舐到指尖。恩奇都为那不言自明的意味发出酥软的鼻息。  
随后，他连核咽下嘴里的东西，依旧轻轻叼住吉尔伽美什的指尖不让抽离。王朝泥人滑动的喉结挑起右眉，戏谑道：“连核吞下去了？果树会在你的泥巴肚子里扎根发芽的，小蠢货。”  
这回，恩奇都径直横了他一眼，垂下眸子专心在紧闭的口腔里鼓捣不停。吉尔伽美什感到那条狡猾的舌头围绕指尖翻江倒海，恩奇都小小的口腔里俨然像关了一对缠斗中的抹香鲸和大王乌贼。而又有什么能比他那为稀奇古怪的小事严阵以待的模样更能取悦吉尔伽美什呢？  
终于，小泥人眼睛一亮，带着隐秘的得意瞟了瞟他的王，松开双唇。吉尔伽美什不紧不慢地扬眉，“啵”一声，从湿暖的唇齿间抽回手指。  
一圈粉红牙印，还有一根打着活结的樱桃梗套住了他的食指关节。  
“我可没忘记呢，吉尔。虽然我是河泥做的，但连核吃水果是不会从肚子里长出果苗的！”  
“有时本王也会怀念你初入乌鲁克的日子呐，哼哼......要说是为何......那时候的你真是天真可爱，什么鬼话都敢相信啊！......”  
乌鲁克之王凝视手上两道新鲜的指环，由于略微失焦变得柔软的目光中，黄金的英灵已经退回了那个古老的春天：在共同度过第一个圣婚典礼后，盛装的王和他的挚友避开众人，徜徉在幼发拉底河上的沙洲，像两头不识忧愁的小兽，倒在莎草丛和凉沁沁的浅滩间燕好……

“那么恩奇都，这又是什么呢？是哪个滑稽的魔术师教给你的新型咒语吗？”  
吉尔伽美什抬起绑有樱桃梗的食指，睨着他那迫不及待想解释一番的挚友。  
“吉尔，你真的变傻了诶！魔术师才不会做这个呢，他们念咒念快了都会咬到舌头啊。”恩奇都舔着嘴角，得意洋洋地停顿一拍，“能用舌头把樱桃梗打成结，这说明——我很擅长接吻。你知道为什么吗？”  
你肯定不知道吧？  
恩奇都圆圆的眼睛里都快跳出这句话来了。  
吉尔伽美什非常愉快地回答：“因为这样的人舌头非常灵活——本王说的对吗。”  
“为，唔，威慑莫吉尔一哈子就猜到了……”  
恩奇都不甘地追问，坏心的王趁机把手指伸进小泥人一张一合的口腔，富有节奏地按压那条软滑的小东西。直到唾液又从他的嘴角淌下来，冲淡果汁紫红的渍印，吉尔伽美什才咬着恩奇都透出纤细血管的浅粉耳廓，吹出湿乎乎的答案：  
“毕竟这条舌头，经常做更复杂的事……来取悦我……”


End file.
